The Crash
by Poet317
Summary: Anakin's starship has crashed. Obi wan is trapped in the wreckage and Anakin is unable to help him. But things aren't what they appeared to be. Wrote this for Halloween. The story is now completed!
1. Part 1

Ok I wasn't going write or submit any Star Wars story until I had finished withmy** The Edge of Blackness.** However this little story popped into yesterday and I managed to fiinshed most it last night. Now since this is the weekend of Halloween. This story fits perfectly.

I have broken this story into three part. First I don't want everybody read all at one and spoiled the surprise. 2nd , I have only type up the first part. Third, I'm not done with the third part. (You can laugh **:-) **

Now this not connected with my other story. Except for one small part. No, I'm not telling either. And don't worry, I'm going type up my next chapter of Edge of Blackness tomorrow.

Ok enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**The Crash - part one**

Obi-Wan tried to shift a bit more but couldn't. He was wedged in by fallen debris. Again, he tried to reach into the Force, trying to sense Anakin. Obi-Wan got nothing but emptiness. "Anakin must be unconscious or has put himself into a healing trance." he thought.

Then he heard the chirps and whistles of Artoo. "Poor Artoo, calling out for Anakin or even for C-3P0."Obi-Wan, trying to call out to the droids but he was into much pain

"I should put myself into a healing trance too."Obi-Wan mused. "But what if Anakin was unconscious and wakes up?"

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan?"

"Anakin! You are Ok?" Obi-Wan said, shock to his voice. Then hope that Anakin could hear him.

"Yes. I'm Ok. The ship is not. I can't get you out there. And if I use my lightsaber. I'll blow this hunk of junk up. Don't think you want to be in space that way. And I don't dare tried to use the Force either." he answered

"No, I'll stay here. What's wrong with Artoo? He keeps whistling for you and getting desperate too. Can't he hear you?" Obi-Wan asked. At the same time, trying to fix where Anakin's voice was coming from.

"He is malfunctioning and heavily damaged too. C-3P0 is in pieces too. Another person, I can't help due to the wreckage. He'll stop when his power cell drains. That won't be for another hour. It will be a couple hours before any help arrives for you. Just before this ship crashed. I turn on the emergency beacon from the Order and the Naboo one. So somebody will come."Anakin replied

"What about you, You must be hurt somehow. I was laying down in the cabin and you were in the cockpit when the ship crashed. Oh your poor ship."Obi-Wan said. "And where are you? I can't figure that out."

"I only have bang up leg and a bang up head. Your end took the brunt of the impacted. I'm so sorry about that Master. I tried to keep the ship level as we were coming in. I fail. Don't worry about the ship. It can be replaced. You my Master, can't."

"Anakin! You did the best you could. We wouldn't be in this mess, if I hadn't gotten sick." Obi-Wan, letting out a groan of pain. Then closed his eyes, when the light appeared to floating around the smash up cabin.

"I wish I could give you something for the pain."Anakin said. "But I can't reach you and I can't reach the medical kits either."

"Don't worry Anakin. You said help is coming in a couple hours. I'll try to put myself in a healing trance. In no time, we'll be back on Naboo. Then I can listen as you try to explain this to Padme or Shaak-Ti."Obi-Wan, finding some brightness in his battered surroundings. Again, he closed his eyes, when he saw the light was moving around.

"Let's not mention those two or the rest of my family. Don't worry. Help is coming. Come on Master Kenobi, put yourself into a healing trance. I'm going back to the cockpit or what's left of it. In case a reply comes through. Also, going to lie down for a while. I'm getting dizzy now." Anakin said.

"Ok Anakin. Don't worry about the replies. Maybe you should put yourself into a healing trance. Hint. Hint!" Obi-Wan answered back. A few minutes later, he was in the trance.

Then Anakin turned and left him.

* * *

Master Windu paced the room. It would be another hour before they reach Anakin's ship. Already a special team from Naboo has been dispatched to the crash site. On board with him was Aayla Secura and Sasesse Tiin. They were passing through the sector. When they felt the crash through the Force, as the distress signal was being picked up by their ship. They did tried hailing Anakin's ship but they got no answer back. Even at the temple, they felt it.

Then the hour past and they were at the crash site. The crew from Naboo just also arrived. Anakin's ship laid in a field in two pieces. The back end was intact or appeared to be. But the front part was heavily damaged and laying on its side.

"Anakin" Aayla said, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Come, lets find Obi-Wan" Master Tiin quietly said, leading the group down the ramp to the rear . Then Mace headed over to the front part.

-


	2. Part 2

Ok I was able type this up quickly, so I'm going post it tonight.Then I'm going finish writing third part tonight.

Yes it's short but that's how I planned it.

* * *

It took the group half and hour to freed Obi-Wan the wreckage. They had to use their lightsabers when they got near him. Then Obi-Wan awoke from his trace when he heard them. 

"Oh, you're here, finally. I thought Anakin said you couldn't use the lightsaber."He said, as he was place on the stretcher. "Said something about-"

"Obi-Wan, don't talk now. You are badly hurt."Mace quickly said. Placing his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Where is Anakin?"Obi-Wan asked, when he didn't see him. "Anakin! Anakin?"

"Master Kenobi, please! No talking." Mace pleaded. Then to the ship's crew "Take him to the ship now."

"Oh I remember now. I asked him to go into a healing trance."Obi-Wan remembering, and showing a faint smile.

Mace said nothing but turned away from him. Then glancing at the front part of the ship. Wondering if the crew from Naboo was done with Anakin.

Then Master Tiin spoke to Mace. "I had to shut down C-3P0. He couldn't comprehend what's going on. Then poor Artoo, he all upset. Anakin must have ordered him out the cockpit before the ship crashed. Both were trapped in Anakin's cabin. C-3P0's vocalizer was damaged, when he fell against the desk."

"Master Windu" Aayla called him. "Master Yoda and Master Mundi, are on their way to Naboo. Also, Senator Organa and few other Senator will be accompanying them. Both of his wives know about the crashed. His children, especially the twins, felt the whole thing."

"Is Anakin" Mace stopping to for a breath.

"He is on board now." Sasasee answered.

"Ok. Let get them to Naboo."Mace, quickly turning around for the ship's ramp.


	3. part 3

Ok I have finished with part 3 and yes I went a little wild on the Shaak part of the story . I was just having a little with Anakin. It was a idea I have been playing around with . I hope you enjoy it A reminder, I wrote this story with Halloween in mind.

10/30/05 update. I made a few minor changes.

**So ****Happy Halloween!**

* * *

"Master Kenobi has a broken legs and a right arm. Also, his pelvis is fracture in several places and bad concussion. I had finally to sedate him. He kept asking about Master Skywalker. Obi-Wan said he was talking to him after the crash." the Healer reported. "Anakin told him that he couldn't use the lightsaber to free him. Because if he did, that part of the ship would have blown up. Nor could he use the Force." 

"What? Poor Master Kenobi, I still have to tell him." Mace, silent for a moment, "You have your final report ready for Anakin's wives."

"Yes, it clearly shows. That Master Skywalker died when his ship crashed and that his death was instantaneous. He didn't suffer, Master Windu. Master Tiin had a chance to look at the ship's recordings. He reports that Anakin up to the last minute, was trying to regain control of his ship."

Mace said nothing and the Healer left.

Soon as Mace entered the cockpit, he knew and he was hoping for something else. Mace had found Anakin still strapped in his pilot chair. But the chair had been broken free by the force of the impacted, throwing Anakin to his death. Then Mace took off his cloak and cover Anakin's broken body.

A few days later -

Obi-Wan was laying in his hospital bed. Watching the funeral of Master Jedi Anakin Skywalker, as it winded its way through the streets of Theed's. Anakin's casket was on a brier, being pulled by six black gualaars. Walking on either side, was his 16-year-old twins, Luke and Leila. Both were dressed in their Padawan clothing. Obi-Wan noted that Anakin's lightsaber was hanging from Luke's belt and that Leila was wearing Anakin's black cloak.

Behind them, was Padme. Dressed all in black and showing no emotion. She was holding her other two children's hands. Shmi Skywalker, who had turned thirteen a month ago and was learning to fly her Father's starfighter. Now crying openly for losing her Father too early. Then Qui-Gon, instead being the energetic eight years old. Was a sad little child, who was still trying comprehend what happened to his Father. Beside him, Shaak-Ti Skywalker and her two children

"Poor Shaak-Ti"Obi-Wan thought.

Ten years ago, to save her life, Anakin had bonded with her. It was through this bond that Shaak-Ti had survived the Nigmaer Fever. According to Togruta custom ,because Anakin had bonded with her.He was to be her husband. Surprising both Anakin and Shaak-Ti, Padme didn't seem mind sharing her husband. Saying that Anakin must honor his commitment and Shaak-Ti's customs. Also, she knew that Shaak-Ti always care about Anakin too.

So Anakin took Shaak-Ti as his second wife and she join him on Naboo. A year later, she spent two months on her home planet and when she returned to Naboo, She was carrying a child. Six months later, Xavati Tya Skywalker was born. A few eyebrows or something else was raised over that. But Anakin claimed, he knew nothing about that scheme. Then three years ago, Shaak-Ti gave birth to Anakon D'ayneh Skywalker. Both children were accepted as Anakin's children. It was a sight to see them on the streets Coruscant or on Naboo. Anakin walking with his family, holding each of his wives hands and reminding his children to behave themselves.

The rest that followed were the rest of the Jedi Council. Still, stunned at the lost at the lost of Anakin, who had lead the Jedi Order for the last eleven years. Luke was too young to take his father place and Obi-Wan knew,he'll be named the interim leader. Then the Queen of Naboo with half the Senate walking with her. "Probably the Republic is at a stand still for the day." Obi-Wan mused.

There was one person Obi Wan missed.

Anakin Skywalker, himself.

Standing on a hill, watching his own funeral. A few thoughts went through his head but what is the use of them now?

After the crash, he felt himself being pull into the Force. However he couldn't leave Obi-Wan alone, in so much pain too. So the Force left him and he stayed with Obi-Wan until help arrived.

And now he was on this hill, watching his funeral. As a spirit or a ghost, as one of his children would have called him if they saw him. They always claim there were ghosts in the Jedi Temple. Anakin always knew it was drunk Padawans trying to find their room or avoiding their angry masters.

Then Anakin felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and faced Qui-Gon.

"Come Anakin, time to go"

Anakin nodded and walk back into the Force.

--


End file.
